


Should have told me

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersDiane is mad that Billy didn’t tell her he stayed in Africa
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Should have told me

“You kept me waiting for weeks”Diane said to Billy

“Diane I did what I needed to do”Billy replies 

“I needed you and you weren’t here”Diane pointed out to him 

“I’m sorry for that”Billy says 

“You should have told me”Diane informed him 

“Well I’m here for now”Billy tells her


End file.
